Maritonian Navy
Overview The King's naval fleets are led by officers, and there is a distinctive divide between gentlemen and non-gentlemen. Companies/Fleets Ranks Officers Officers were members of the aristocracy who were granted commissions by the King. * Captain: The captain is responsible for the safe operation of both the ship and men in his charge, ensuring compliance with local and international laws. While out at sea or in foreign ports, the is the highest authority, and it is up to him to determine guilt or innocence as well as punishment, as the actions of his crew are his ultimate responsibility. * Lieutenant: The lieutenant is the captain's second in command. * Royal Marines: Infantry trained for battle aboard ships. Warrant Officers Warrant officers are designated officer status by warrant, rather than a commission bestowed by the King. They are generally specialist professionals whose expertise demanded recognition. * Sailing Master: The master is responsible for navigation and sailing the ship and ensuring the ship was properly fitted with all the necessary supplies for sailing. He is responsible for making sure all cargo is stowed properly and not too weighty for sailing. Daily inspections are organized by the master, and any issues are brought to him, which he in turn informs the captain. He is also responsible for entries into the official log regarding weather, position and expenditures. * Purser: The purser is responsible for handling the money on board ship. The steward and cook report to the purser. The purser receives no pay, but is entitled to a share of the profits made through business dealings. The purser acts as a private merchant on the ship, procuring necessary and luxury items in which he sells to the crew. While he isn't responsible for their pay, he careful keeps track of their purchases, which are deducted from their pay. * Surgeon: The ship's surgeon is on board, tending to wounds from battle and other health issues that plague the crew members. They are not required to have a degree, but are often trained through apprenticeships. Surgeons are responsible for their surgeon's mates, visiting their patients at least twice a day and keeping records on each patient. It is also their responsibility for regulating sanitary conditions on the ship (fumigating sick bay and whole decks with brimstone) * Priest: Priests are often found on board all vessels, generally with a great deal of knowledge in regards to the Guardians Drea (Waters), Xannon (Weather), Fearghus (Seas), and Ziazan (Wind). The priest tends to the spiritual needs of the crew, as well as maintaining daily vigils seeking the Guardians favor for safe passage. Enlisted Officers * Boatswain: The boatswain is akin to a deck foreman, responsible for planning, assigning and supervising maintenance and repairs on the ship (including painting, cleaning and maintaining the ship's hull, superstructure and deck equipment). Once the work is complete, the boatswain inspects, making sure the repairs meet expectation and the ship continues to be seaworthy. * Carpenter: The carpenter is responsible for the maintenance of the ship's hull and masts. * Gunner: The gunner is responsible for the maintenance of the ship's weapons, from the individual's weapons, to any ballista. * Masters-At-Arms: The masters-at-arms were responsible for the physical training of the crew, as well as law enforcement, regulating duties, security and force protection. * Yeoman * Coxswain * Sergeant * Quartermasters * Surgeon's Mates * Cook